


В жизни не поверил бы, что умирать нам придется за такие грехи / 15.09 Coda: For the life of me, I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins

by impala65, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Sam Winchester, gencest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Кода 15.09: пропущенная сцена из видений Сэма в серии, объясняющая, почему Винчестеры стали вампирами, если им известен рецепт излечения укушенного
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613545
Kudos: 4





	В жизни не поверил бы, что умирать нам придется за такие грехи / 15.09 Coda: For the life of me, I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [15.09 Coda: For the life of me, I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352887) by [caranfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel). 



> Название — из текста песни "The Freshmen" Verve Pipe

Дин очнулся от боли. Он знал, помнил этот неестественный режущий свет, этот грызущий голод, этот медленный «туп-туп», пульсирующий в ушах — чьё-то сердце бьётся; он понимал, кем он стал и что голод будет

_тысячи тысячи демонов вопят в голове_

_адский огонь течёт по венам_

_ножи Аластара пластают внутренности_

и тот Дин, что мог противостоять (что противостоял) этому голоду, он уже мёртв, мёртв многие годы, он сожжён и погребён, а человек поблизости, чьё сердце бьётся всё медленней и тише, он явно умирает, и нет никаких причин не воспользоваться, все причины давно исчезли; так что он скользнул поближе к этому обреченному телу рядом, и… и господи боже, это же Сэм, это Сэм тут, переломанный, истерзанный, почти истекший кровью, что всё ещё сочится (блядская жажда, охххх) из ран; воспоминание ударило кулаком в лицо — вожак стаи лыбится глумливо: тот, кто убивал нашего отца, нашего альфу, его мы не примем, пусть он будет первой едой другого — и Дин приподнял Сэма на руках, легко потряс, пока глаза брата не приоткрылись, вот тут-то и вылезли клыки, и Сэм, увидев и содрогнувшись, прохрипел: «Господи, Дин, мне жаль...», а Дин наклонился и прошептал брату на ухо: «Сэм, ты не умрёшь у меня на руках, ты же мне обещал, мы уйдём вместе, вот оно, наше Бутч-и-Санденс, наш финал, сейчас», и Сэм кивнул слабо, закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, подставляя изодранное горло, и Дин приложился к нему — чуть-чуть, лишь слегка утолить, — и, надорвав собственное запястье свежеобретенными клыками, прижал его к губам Сэма, и почувствовал, почувствовал, как язык брата жадно слизнул его отравленную кровь и

_десять_

_тысяч_

_ангелов_

_поющих._


End file.
